The Imprisoned God
by Squirrelz34
Summary: When Percy Jackson goes to Olympus, all the gods are there... Except Zeus! Now, Percy and his friends must travel to the deepest part of the Underworld, Tartarus, just to save him.


**NOTE:**** I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. I'm really not sure how far this story will go. I'd like to put up a new chapter at least every few days, but I have camp pretty much all summer...**

Chapter 1-The Quest

Percy's POV

Earth Shaker. That's what they call my father, the Earth Shaker. As I looked up at him, I found that hard to believe. He smiled brightly, wearing his usual beach wear. He looked almost... care free. A little to much like me.

I sat up in seat as Athena gave me look. I could tell she was mad that I was sitting next to Annabeth, but I didn't really care.

Grover silently chewed on a Coke can next to me. The empathy link he made between us allowed me to tell what he was thinking. One word was going in his mind – run.

"Grover?" I asked, as he nervously ate a Coke-Zero can in one bite. He simply looked over and nodded.

I had a feeling something was up when I saw Thalia walk into the Olympian Throne room and bow respectfully at the gods, even the minor ones, who thanks to me, have thrones.

Thalia sat down on the other side of Grover and looked up at her father's throne. I could tell she was asking the same question in her mind that we all were – where is Zeus?

"Percy, I need to talk to you" Thalia said, out of the blue. I thought she was probably just gonna punch me or something, put got up anyway and followed her. She led me to space in between our father's thrones.

I hoped she didn't want to talk privately, because my father was sitting right next to us, eying Thalia suspiciously, but he didn't say anything. He simply winked at me when I walked by, and I couldn't help but smile.

The look of fear on Thalia's face wiped the grin of my face. Thalia wasn't really scared of anything. Except heights, and only I knew that. She would kill me if I told anyone. Literally.

It turns out she didn't want to talk privately. She some how managed to get Poseidon to join our little conversation.

"Hello, Percy" my father greeted me.

"Hey, Dad" I said. If it were any other god, I would have been dead for not bowing, but since it was my father, he didn't mind.

"Well, as you have probably noticed, every god is here except my dad" Thalia said. I nodded. I glanced over and saw that Grover and Annabeth were looking at me a little nervously, like they knew something bad was about to happen to me. I'd got used to the feeling, but it didn't make me feel any better.

Nico sat next to Annabeth, but he couldn't stop fidgeting with his thumbs.

Did everyone know something I didn't?

"Okay," I said, noticing that everyone in the entire throne room was looking at me expectantly, "So, where is he?"

"The Underworld. Hades, it appears, got a little mad for some reason" Poseidon said. Hades simply shrugged from his throne. He had a smug look on his face.

"Poseidon, hurry up. Give the little punk his quest already!" Ares yelled from his throne. He was, by far, one of my least favorite gods.

Quest? To find Zeus, I guessed.

"Yes, well. Percy, I'm afraid I have to send you on a quest. You must travel to the Underworld to find Zeus" my dad said.

"But what did you mean by 'Hades got a little mad'?" I asked.

Hades himself answered. "Well, my _loving_ brother, Zeus, decided to to visit me as a _pleasant_ surprise. He brought his little toy, that lightning bolt" he began.

"That _toy_ was something I risked my life to return and is the most powerful weapon in the world" I muttered. Hades simply shrugged then continued speaking.

"Anyways, he decided to test out his little bolt on some of my ghost. I took my Helm of Darkness and well, accidentally locked him up in a prison in Tartarus" he said. He spoke as if he couldn't care less.

"Yeah, so Percy, your dad gave you this quest. I suppose you should talk to Rachael first though. She is the Oracle" Thalia said.

"Alright. Let's go. Off to Camp Half-Blood!"


End file.
